


Emerald Ocean

by Finale



Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCEU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Arthur isn't having it though, Batlantern implied, M/M, aquamomoa commands it, i had an idea, or at least Bruce wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hal blinks his eyes open as he feels the bed dip and a strong arm wraps around his waist. He curls back into the person spooning him, smelling the familiar scent of the ocean, sand, and a hint of Crown Royale. Huh…

“Thought you’d be out longer,” he says, rolling in Arthur’s hold. “Normally gone for a week.” 

“Had to deal with an asshole. Decided to come back home to my asshole instead,” Arthur rumbles, kissing Hal’s forehead. “Missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” Hal yawns, letting Arthur pull him closer. The smell of the ocean and sand gets stronger, and just the scent of Arthur brings him back to a sunny day on Coast’s beaches and a man stepping out of the water like a god. 

“If I flood Gotham, what your reaction be?” Arthur asks, voice to idle for it to be speculation. 

“Don’t flood Gotham. It’s a shit hole, but it’s a shit hole full of people who don’t deserve to die by flood,” Hal says, studying his boyfriend’s face. “Why do you even want to flood Gotham? They dump toxic waste in the bay again?”

“Bruce Wayne is a dick,” he replies, and that’s not a goddamn answer.

“Why does…wait, why were you being bothered by Bruce Wayne?” Hal asks, completely mystified, and leans up on one arm, ignoring Arthur’s displeased grumble. 

“He was trying to recruit me for something. Decided that taunting me was the best way to do it. Also decided that looking like one of the fishermen was the best way to do it,” Arthur adds, shaking his head slightly. “Something about putting together a team.”

“Huh. Bruce Wayne really is Batman,” Hal says in response, a suspicion finally getting, an admittedly accidental, answer. “No other reason I could see Wayne trying to put together a team involving super powered individuals,” Hal points out as Arthur opens his mouth in reply. 

“I was going to say I think he’ll be knocking at the door soon looking for you,” Arthur says dryly, ignoring Hal’s interruption. “A glowing green man with powers?”

“I’ll buy more locks for the windows and doors,” Hal snarks, lying back down and cuddling into Arthur again. “But for now, lets sleep. When we wake up you can bend me over the balcony table.”

“Exhibitionist,” Arthur says fondly, stroking Hal’s back. “But yeah, lets sleep.”

Hal closes his eyes and lets the smell and feel of Arthur sooth him back to sleep. 

It’s almost like he’s in the arms of the ocean.


	2. Batman needs better timing

“Who the fuck is at my door at 6am?” Hal grumbles, barely remembering to pull on pants. He can hear Arthur in the shower, the Atlantian humming some tune. He yanks open the door with a scowl, confident in the protection his ring gives him from any possible threats. 

           “Why the hell are you banging on my door at 6am?” Hal demands, not even pausing at the sight of an attractive, well dressed man. Arthur’s hotter.

            “I need to speak with Hal Jordan,” the man says, and huh, it’s that fucker Bruce Wayne.

            “I’m Hal Jordan,” Hal says, only now realizing his pants are unbuttoned and only half zipped, and the entire interaction probably looks like the intro to some shitty porno. “What do you want?”

            “To talk to you,” Wayne says, eyes lingering on Hal’s chest.

            “Then talk,” Hal says, leaning against the doorframe. He can hear the shower stopping, and suspects Arthur’s getting dressed. He mentioned something about needing to go to speak to Mera about something.

            “It may be better if we discuss this in your apartment,” Wayne says, making a subtle motion to the ring on Hal’s right hand.

            “Fine,” Hal shrugs, letting the Gothamite inside. He can’t hear any noise from the bathroom, but that doesn’t mean shit. Arthur could have paused in getting dressed to listen in on what Wayne wants.  

“What do you want?” he repeats once Wayne sits in one of the living room chairs and he sprawls out on the couch. He barely bites back a smirk at the almost hungry look on Wayne’s face as Wayne studies him. _Oh no pretty boy, I’ve already got someone,_ he thinks. 

“I’m looking into unusual astronomical sights that have been appearing in Coast. I was told you are a good person to speak to about that,” Wayne says.

“You’re looking into whether or not I’d be willing to join your little Superfriends,” Hal corrects, watching Wayne’s eyes widen.

“Hal, where did I put my pants last night?” Arthur asks, interrupting them and striding out of the bathroom, towel over his shoulder and nothing covering him.

“I think they went under the bed,” Hal says distractedly, licking his lips slightly as he admires his naked boyfriend. Hmmm, once he gets rid of Wayne, maybe they’ll have time for at least another blowjob before Arthur needs to speak with Mera.

Hal glances over at Wayne as he hears the man make a choking noise. The other man is staring with mouth agape between him and Arthur, especially with the smug look on his boyfriend’s face, and Arthur closing the distance between them. Hal groans into Arthur’s mouth as he grabs ahold of Hal’s hair and into a deep kiss, seemingly ignoring Wayne’s presence.

“Once you’ve gotten rid of the Bat, come back to bed. I can be late, Mera will understand,” Arthur rumbles against Hal’s lips.

“’k,” Hal mumbles, nipping Arthur’s bottom lip as he pulls away.

            “Ummmm,” Wayne looks stunned, and shifts a bit uncomfortably, but Hal can also see the slight bulge the man is trying to hide.

            “Gotta say ‘no’,” Hal says, smirking at Wayne as Arthur walks back into their bedroom. “Not unless you learn how ask things nicely, and not until my boyfriend is a bit less pissed. Now, get out of my apartment so Arthur can fuck me through my bed.”


End file.
